


Swear Jar

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Billy never was allowed to swear at his house, so when he moved into a house off campus he implemented a house rule, a swear jar. Every time one of his friends would swear, they would have to put a dollar in the jar. Trini, the biggest culprit of all, struggled the most with this. She couldn't help it, being around Kimberly was bound to make her broke by the end of the semester.Trimberly Week Day One: College AU





	Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> I made a challenge to myself that I could write something short! While it was still over 1k...this is probably the shortest ficlet I've ever written.

Five completely different young adults met Freshman year of college. The star football player, the brain, the rich girl, a party boy and the loner somehow all managed to become friends after being in a study group with one another just so they could get through a required science credit. It first started with getting dinner after a study session, then it evolved into going to parties Zack would hear about. The eager freshman created their own little family. They would support Jason at his football games, even the feasible away game road trips. Kimberly and Trini started to date one another, with the help of Billy making them realize they had feelings for one another. 

By the time junior year had come around, they decided that it would be a better-more money saving idea if the group of friends lived off campus in a house of their own. Kimberly Hart, having the means and the parents, was able to convince her father to buy a house off campus for cheap and rent it out to her friends for the year. Kimberly and Trini shared the master bedroom on the second floor, Billy also had a room on the second floor and the three of them shared an upstairs bathroom. In the basement, Zack and Jason set up shop, it absolutely reeked of  _ boy _ so the girls would only come downstairs if they needed to do laundry. With it only being a fifteen minute walk to campus and a fifteen minute walk to downtown, it was in the perfect location.

Now living with best friends had proven to be much different than hanging out with them and returning to your own personal space. Zack mostly had a ball pranking the other members of the house, especially the girls. Jason didn’t appreciate the time he put saran wrap on the downstairs toilet resulting in ricocheting pee. Kimberly would always leave passive aggressive notes in the kitchen if any of the other housemates left dirty dishes out for too long...only resulting in those notes being ignored. There were fights, over petty little things, but over all the group of five got along and respected each other’s space. 

The one house rule that stuck, was Billy’s insistence on using a swear jar. Growing up he always had to refrain from such foul language and with the others swearing as much as they did, Trini being one of the bigger culprits, he wanted to try and shape up their vocabulary. No one could ever say no to Billy, so every time someone swore they had to put a dollar into the swear jar. Once the swear jar was full, they could treat the house and order a pizza or Chinese take out. The money at least went to a good cause. 

Zack and Jason were mostly guilty of swearing during video games, which they claimed was unfair, but if Kimberly had to give a dollar for the time she stubbed her toe on the coffee table they would have to suck it up. No the one, who constantly had a hard time holding herself back was Trini.

One day, while Jason was in the downstairs bathroom, Zack made the unfortunate mistake of going to the upstairs bathroom. With needing to pee being the only thing on his mind he didn’t even register the sound of water running and walked in on Kimberly mid shower. Billy  _ had  _ to have the clear shower curtain. “Close the fucking door! Zack get out!”

Hearing the commotion from the bathroom, Trini exited the bedroom to see Zack standing outside of the open bedroom door. “Oh you son of a bitch I’m going to kick your fucking ass” She was quick to come at him, hitting him in the arm until he moved out of the way, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Trini continued along the hallway hitting him, who the fuck just stands there and gwakes? Okay well, she would her girlfriend’s really hot, but that’s special girlfriend privilege.

“Swear jar! Ow! Swear jar!” Zack loved keeping track of how many dollars Trini owed to the swear jar, they were so close to getting a pizza. A pissed Trini is a bankable Trini, already she was at four dollars. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”

“The fucking water is running you idiot!” Five dollars.

Billy had exited his room and politely, without looking inside, closed the bathroom door as the pair of idiots left it wide open. A faint ‘thank you’ heard behind the door from Kim, “Trini Gomez” He shook his head, disappointed at his friend, “We were doing so well. What happened?”

“This idiot” For good measure she shoved his shoulder again, before storming off to her room, having to find a five dollar bill to put in the stupid fucking swear jar. “What the hell were you doing up there anyway?” She looked to Billy, “No,  _ no _ hell is  _ not _ a swear word. You can’t take that from me”

“Oh. I had to pee” Zack rubbed his arm, man for being so tiny the girl could pack a punch, “Jason’s downstairs” He paused, “I...don’t think I have to go anymore”

“I hate you” Trini bit back, going downstairs, to add her five dollar contribution to the jar, she swore she was going to go broke because of this thing. 

That night the boys were enjoying a video game fest downstairs. To avoid swearing Jason and Zack decided to take a chill Friday and set up Rock Band. With the girls upstairs working on a term paper, it was up to the boys to play without a singer. Billy took the drums, Jason the bass and Zack the guitar. If they were too loud the girls would come down and of course they could switch to something else, but until then they were going to enjoy playing sets of their favorite songs; mostly songs Kimberly and Trini hated singing.

In the middle of Ozzy Osbourne's  _ Crazy Train _ ; Trini staggered down the stairs wearing one very large pink t-shirt long enough to come down to her bare thighs, clearly nothing else underneath, her hair completely disheveled. With rock band playing downstairs the boys didn’t hear  _ anything  _ happening above them. Zack and Jason stared at Trini in shock as she pulled out Kimberly’s wallet and placed a twenty dollar bill in the swear jar; just as well she was the reason Trini had been screaming obscenities minutes before.

“....Not a  _ word _ …” Trini glared at the boys, pointing a warning finger at them. The sound of the game completely crashed as the boys were too busy staring to actually try and play. She closed Kimberly’s wallet and headed back up the stairs to their room. 

Oh, yes, the boys were definitely getting a pizza out of this.  

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing something longer for Trimberly week (one that's more actual coupley focused), but that'll be in a couple of days. This was just a quick for funsies.
> 
> So keep an eye out!


End file.
